


4th Day of Christmas: Ginny and Pansy

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, Post-War, Snow, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	4th Day of Christmas: Ginny and Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  


“I can’t believe we made it,” said Ginny, looking up to Pansy with a grin. “We made a jumper! Quick, try it on!”

It had been a long and bumpy road, being flatmates and then friends with Ginny. Draco had developed a close friendship with Potter at the time Pansy was desperate for a place to stay. He’d told her Ginny was looking for someone to rent her extra room, that she’d accept Pansy as a flatmate. It was a full-time job, refraining from jumping at each other’s neck, but somehow they felt they needed to stick it through. To build bridges to prove that all that shit with the war, well it didn’t have to happen again.

So there she was, four years later, nervously pulling the freshly knit jumper over her head, hoping it looked even remotely like an upper-body garment because damn it, she really wanted to make something beautiful for Molly. The woman had welcomed her into her family’s life with a generosity Pansy could never imagine being capable of.

Ginny’s face lit up as she sent celebratory snowflakes out of her wand; the jumper was a success! Pansy tried to remain cool on the outside, but her heart was pounding. This moment, it was perfect. It was all she could never possibly have imagined, but somehow all she ever wanted. She gave Ginny a twirl and pulled her in close. Suddenly the final piece in the puzzle of Pansy’s life fit itself into place. _Pansy was in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm off schedule, but I guess no one is really keeping count on me so I shouldn't be stressing haha. THIS NEEDS TO REMAIN FUN! Breathe. hahaha. ok so yeah, you can follow the tag [ #10daysofweasleyjumpers ](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com/tagged/10daysofweasleyjumpers) on tumblr or find me on twitter [@puffy_pygmy ](https://www.twitter.com/puffy_pygmy) ! I always appreciate your comments and shares on any platform soooo much. It makes my day, truly <3


End file.
